


il mio soldato scuro (my dark soldier)

by queernaomi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queernaomi/pseuds/queernaomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Letter from Bianca to Nico</p>
            </blockquote>





	il mio soldato scuro (my dark soldier)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Soldatino (Nico's Lullaby)

Dear Nico,

 

I know you hide in the shadows, and inside you're hurting, but everything will be okay. Pain is only tempory, and once you get through it, the world has so many beautiful things planned for you. In the mean time, know that you are so strong and so brave, and that it amazes me to see how much you went through. You are such a soldier, the way you keep fighting, and I am so proud of you.

I know you barely sleep, plagued with nightmares everytime you do, but I know you can go on, one day you will overcome them. You have been through so much pain and loss, but you are still here, and the monsters may show their faces both in your dreams and during the day, but they are obstacles to overcome, and you can overcome them, I believe in you.

You are a warrior, il mio amore. Love is a terrifying thing to face, but you did it. Please do not blame yourself, for anything. The love you feel as genuine as love can be, love is a beautiful thing, nothing to be ashamed of. 

I know you roam, from Hades to Camp Jupiter and more. But know you have a home in my heart. You have a home in our sister Hazel as well, I am so happy that you found her. Do not forget the others, including Jason Grace. He cares for you, trust in him. You have so many people that want to be by your side, do not push them away.

You see the world through less than a half empty glass, you see it through a shattered one, broken and hopeless. But the world sees you and sees love and hope. I have so much hope for you, mi tesoro. I know one day you will have hope for yourself. There is a spark of hope in your heart, and I know it will be ignited into a glorious flame. 

I love you so much, Nico. I know I am far away, in Elsyium. But I am always with you in your heart. I know you can still fight. I know you can still love and to love is a very brave thing. You are more than the Son of Hades, you are so much more. You are anything you want to be, you create yourself. Not the Gods, not your friends, not the Fates. Take care of yourself, caro.

Mi manchi e ti penso,

Bianca.

P.S. Hazel loves you, tell her the truth.


End file.
